1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive film for polarizing plates, a polarizing plate including the same, and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays include a liquid crystal panel and a polarizing plate attached to both surfaces of the liquid crystal panel. The polarizing plate includes a polarizer and a protective film formed on one or both surfaces of the polarizer and protecting the polarizer. The polarizing plate is attached to the liquid crystal panel via an adhesive film for polarizing plates. The adhesive film is formed of an adhesive composition for polarizing plates.
The adhesive composition for polarizing plates includes an adhesive resin and a curing agent. When used in a liquid crystal display, an adhesive film may be exposed to room temperature (for example, 25° C.) or high temperature (for example, 85° C.). If properties of the adhesive film significantly differ between room temperature and high temperature, reliability and processability of the adhesive film can be deteriorated. In addition, an adhesive resin having a carboxylic acid group reduces an aging period of the adhesive composition, thereby improving productivity. However, since the adhesive composition including the adhesive resin having a carboxylic acid group has a problem of corrosion of or damage to panels, an adhesive resin not having a carboxylic acid group has been widely used in recent years. Therefore, there is a need for an adhesive composition having a short aging period despite not containing a carboxylic acid group.
One example of a background technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2015-010192.